


do it my way

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Rule 63!, Smut, World Cup of Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: Connie and Jack are not really friends, is the thing. They’re friendly, sure, even more so now that this tournament is forcing them into closer proximity, but the way he’s watching her is not even close to just friendly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read this on Tumblr? Probably, if you're addicted like we are. Don't worry, you're not going crazy. 
> 
> Yes, this is a pseudonym. We're anal retentive. It's fine.

Connie isn’t sure what, if anything, she’d been expecting at the World Cup, but it certainly isn’t this: Jack pink-cheeked and giddy after a truly gorgeous powerplay goal that had left her kind of breathless as she slammed into him. It’s like that now, all of them hanging out at the hotel, aware they’re playing the Russians in less than twenty-four hours but too giddy for sleep. 

They’re not really friends, is the thing. They’re friendly, sure, even more so now that this tournament is forcing them into closer proximity, but the way he’s watching her is not even close to just friendly. She can’t help the way she looks back, the way she can feel her own cheeks flushing. Jo’s probably telling a really great story, honestly, but Connie’s not listening. She can feel Jack’s gaze and it’s leaving her flushed, warm. 

Aroused. 

She swallows, tips the rest of her beer back and waits for a lull. Jo and Nate are leaning into each other and she’s seen Larkin list to the side a handful of times. “Come on, guys. We should call it.” 

“Captain Party Pooper,” Rielly says. Connie thinks that maybe he’s the drunkest out of all of them. Hopefully he won’t be hungover tomorrow. 

They trickle out slowly. Connie finds herself looking back, catching Jack’s gaze where he’s saying something low to Auston. His eyes are still on her though, sliding down her back like he can see through her team gear. 

She shouldn’t. They shouldn’t. It feels like a terrible idea, not the least of which because up until, hell, two weeks ago, the entire planet seemed content to pit them against each other. But Connie’s also not stupid, so when there’s a knock on her hotel room door not two minutes after she’s entered, she knows who it is and what he wants. 

“Gonna let me in, Davo?” He’s smug about it, arms crossed over his chest and it is doing things for her that Connie thinks it shouldn’t. She knows her choices here: she lets him in and they’ll end up naked, one way or another, or she doesn’t let him in and everything stays normal. 

Connie… doesn’t do what she should. She steps back, leaves him to catch the door. She hears it click softly, hears him flip the deadbolt before she turns to face him, knee brushing the edge of her bed. “You sure this is what you want?” 

Jack’s smile is the cockiest thing Connie’s ever seen and it turns her on. “Brought a condom and everything.”

Her breath catches at the implication, that he’s been thinking about this…for who knows how long. He’s prowling towards her, broad hands reaching for her cheek, her waist. His mouth takes hers, it’s the only phrase for it, hot and wet and tasting just a little bit like their beer. Connie’s happy to let him take the front seat, hands coming up to feel her way down his arms. She likes how he’s built. A lot. 

She whimpers when he pulls away, arches her neck when he nudges his nose against her jaw. “So I was thinking,” he says. “That I could eat you out. You know, because of that assist.”

She makes a noise, half question, half pleasure as he presses wet kisses down the sensitive nerve of her neck. She has one hand clenched in those damn curls, wild as he is, the other looped around his back to fist in his t-shirt. 

“Sound good?” 

“Depends on how good you are,” she manages to retort right before his teeth sink into her neck. She bites her cheek against the sound that wants to come out. It’s exactly like she thinks she’d imagine it would be. Jack’s hands are rough on her, his mouth sharp and hot. Connie’s struck with the thought that whatever they do here, he’s not going to be nice to her. 

She likes that idea, maybe more than she should. 

He turns, makes her stumble just a little because he’s built like a fucking brick shithouse and it kind of makes her shiver, that he could move her around if he wanted. Her knees catch on the end of the bed and she tumbles with a little scream. Jack’s smirking at her, reaches behind his head to yank his shirt off. Connie lets herself look in a way she hasn’t in the locker room. The strength of him is so obvious and she hooks her thumbs under the waistband of her sweats, shoves them down her legs. 

“Shirt too,” Jack says as he takes over at her knees, grips the fabric. It gets tangled around her feet and he grunts, fights with the cotton while Connie arches her back and wiggles out of her shirt. She’s reaching for her sports bra when Jack presses his mouth to the bottom of her ribs, nips down over her stomach. She all but rips the bra from her body, then shoves her hand in her mouth to muffle her sounds as Jack slips his hands under her thighs to push them open. 

Connie drops her head back as he slides his hands around her legs, kneading the muscle for a moment before he curls his arms around her thighs. Those broad hands press against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and she can’t stop the way she moans when she realizes she has no leverage whatsoever. 

She shouldn’t like, essentially, being at his mercy and she’s thankful she doesn’t have to look at him as he licks into her, holds her hips absolutely still. She chokes on her breath, fists her hands reflexively in the sheets. Her back bows under the pleasure and she actually sobs when he wraps his mouth around her clit and sucks. Jack hums into her, makes her whimper again as she tries to push up into his mouth. His hands tighten, fingers digging in and Connie looks down at his head between her thighs, the flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes are closed, face slack. 

“Jack,” she says breathlessly. “Jack, can I-”

Her hand slips into his hair and his eyes fly open, hot and blown wide. He likes this, now that she’s looking, his hips thrusting in little jerks against the mattress even as he keeps his mouth moving relentlessly. She clenches her hand and tugs, a little experimental. Jack moans, his eyelids fluttering and Connie feels the heat coil tighter in her stomach. She’s close and she knows it, but she can’t take her eyes away from the view of him between her thighs. Doesn’t want to with how good he looks, tongue licking a broad stripe up her slit before he wraps his mouth around her clit again, scrapes gently, maybe accidentally, with his teeth. 

Connie comes. Her back arches because he still has her hips pinned and her hand yanks reflexively at his hair. She has no idea if she screams or if she’s silent. All she knows is the pleasure zipping through her, the way her nerves are firing. When she settles back into her body, Jack’s pressing sticky kisses against her thigh. He hasn’t moved, not an inch and when she starts to move her hand, nails gentle against his scalp he turns his head to look up at her. 

“Holy fuck,” he says into her skin, awed in a way he’s literally never been around her, about her. 

She doesn’t let herself think as she spreads her hand across the back of his scalp to direct him back between her thighs. “Again.” 

He’s not nice this time either. She’s sensitive, oversensitive, but the way it skirts almost too much makes it feel like a challenge, pushing her to take it and she does, back arching and hands clenching. When he releases one of her thighs, Connie wraps it immediately over his shoulder. It makes room for him to slide his fingers into her, one, then two in quick succession. She feels herself clench around them, the wonderful stretch of being filled. 

“Yes,” she breathes. “Oh my god, Jack.”

This time, she knows she makes noise when she comes. It takes longer to work it’s way through her body, her thighs twitching long after the last dregs of the orgasm have bled out of her. Jack’s panting against her leg, hips moving in earnest now and she makes a noise of discontent. 

“Come on.” God, she even sounds fucked out, tired, but he hasn’t come yet and she will not let him leave to tell others she’s not considerate. Jack makes a punched out noise, but manages to crawl up her body. He tastes like her and it’s kind of gross, but the weight of him above her is exactly what she needs when her body’s still twitching and trembling. 

“You can,” she says into his mouth when he pulls away to gasp, hips thrusting against hers. “Jack off on me.”

He groans like she’s just taken him into the boards, but he shifts his weight to the side, wraps his hand around his cock. It doesn’t take long - eating her out really has gotten him going - before he’s coming over her stomach, some of his come splashing the underside of her breasts. 

He rolls to the side when his arm gives out and Connie looks down at her body, the slickness on her thighs and his come trailing over her abs. “Jesus. Hair trigger much?”

“Yeah yeah, you liked it,” he says, gets his arm under her shoulders. Her weight isn’t insubstantial - she’s a fucking hockey player - but Jack curls her into his body, over his body really. She huffs, but can’t stop herself from thinking she kind of likes him. He drags his hand down her side, shifts and makes a grossed out sound. “You’re sticky.”

She tilts her head up, can’t help the way she smirks. “Who’s fault is that?” 

“Uh huh, sure, blame me.” But he’s leaning in, tangling his fingers in her hair and pressing a hard, fast kiss to her mouth. “Shower, Captain.” 

She whines and is a little surprised that Jack chuckles at her, slaps her ass.

“Come on, you’ll thank me. Again.” 

“I haven’t said thank you once tonight,” she argues, but does push herself up. She’ll regret it in the morning if she goes to sleep sticky. It’s going to be gross enough sleeping on those sheets. 

“You came twice. On my face. I think I know a thank you when I see one.” 

“I thought you were thanking me for a nice play,” she retorts, even as her mouth twitches up. He’s an asshole, he is, but it’s actually _fun_. It’s been awhile since Connie’s been able to just have fun with a guy she’s slept with. 

“When have you ever known me to say thank you for anything,” he shoots back. “I’m not fucking nice, Connie, Jesus.”

She tilts her head to the side, considering. Jack lets her watch, lets her look before she says, “That mean you won’t wash my back?” 

He grins, bounds up and into the bathroom ahead of her. “You’ll wash mine.” 

She has to bite her cheek against the laughter that bubbles up in her throat, shaking her head. This is the dude that just, rather enthusiastically and delightfully ate her out and he’s fucking dumb. But as she heads to the shower, a glint catches her eye. It’s the condom packet and Connie hums to herself, consideringly before she picks it up.

“McJesus, fuck, are you coming or not?” Jack calls from the bathroom and Connie rolls her eyes. 

“God, you’re demanding,” she yells back and sets the condom on the bedside table.  She has a feeling they might need it later.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes before Jack does, still curled against him. He’s sprawled out, arms akimbo and legs splayed. She muffles a giggle into his chest, sleepy and still warmly satisfied. They’ll have to get up soon, they have breakfast and game day prep to work through, but as she looks down the length of his body, the way the sheets have twisted enough to expose his half-hard cock, Connie gets another idea.

She moves slowly at first, until she realizes that Jack is the type that sleeps deep and hard. It’s easy to work around his body, to make her way down until she’s between his legs, mouth already watering. She wants him on her tongue, wants the feel of him in her mouth.

She starts slow, running her tongue up the length of him and watching as he shifts but doesn’t wake. She smirks to herself then does it again. On the third pass, she gets her mouth around the head, sucks just a little. Jack’s leg twitches and he moans. Connie freezes just for a moment, waiting. She shivers and tightens her hands in the sheets when she realizes he’s still asleep.

Fuck.

It feels like a power trip, like it had felt with her hand in his hair, his face between her thighs, being aware but not really knowing that he was the one eating her out, sure, but she’d been the one running the show. It feels like that now, a little clearer because there’s no doubt she’s the one in control. She closes her eyes against the moan that climbs her throat and swallows him down just a little further.

She’s really not sure how long she blows him for, her pace slow and steady as Jack gets harder in her mouth. His cock isn’t massive, per se, but when her jaw starts to ache just a little she moves a bit faster, gets her hands into it as she curls her knees beneath her for more leverage.

Still, it isn’t until she pulls off to catch her breath before ducking down to suck just the tip of his cock, curling her tongue beneath the head, that Jack’s eyes fly open and his hand moves reflexively into her hair.

“Holy fucking, fuck.” He looks down at her with wide, startled blue eyes. His mouth drops open as he watches her mouth slide down over his cock, eyelids fluttering. He keeps them open though as she looks up through her lashes and Connie shivers when surprise turns to awe. “Your fucking mouth.”

Her shoulders writhe with the shiver that twists down her spine and Jack pets her hair and the side of her face as she takes her mouth off him to lick before wrapping her mouth around him again. He groans and gathers her hair in his hands, holding it at the nape of her neck like he wants to see the way her mouth meets her hand, as she slowly loosens her fingers until she can’t take him any further. She swallows and his hands tighten; when she hollows her cheeks he lets out a long low moan that coincides with the slow lift of her head.

She pants for a minute and feels him shift his grip to cup her face in his hand, running his thumb over her swollen lower lip. She gives into the impulse to drop her jaw and let his thumb press in against her tongue.

“Good Canadian girl Connie McDavid waking me up with a blowjob.” His voice is low and raspy, both from arousal and just waking up. “Fuck me.”

She turns her head until his thumb falls out of her mouth and says, “Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

The surprised tug on her hair and hitch in his chest makes her smile before she goes down on him in earnest, pulling out every trick she’s ever learned and a few she’d heard other women say in smug voices. Jack’s sounds are muffled again and when she glances up he looks like he’s in pain, a muscle twitching in his jaw. The thrill it gives her, that she’s the one taking him apart, that makes him look like this makes her suck with a little bit more intent, pressing her hand to his pelvis.

“Fuck, fuck, Connie, I’m gonna-”

She pulls off, grins when he swears and looks down at her, angry as a hissing cat. She finds herself rubbing absently at his thigh, licking her swollen lips as she watches his chest heave. He groans and drops his head back. Everything stills besides the rapid sound of their breathing until Jack raises his head, face determined.

“Again.”

Connie feels the thrill race through her. There’s no rhyme or reason as to why she likes this so much, what it is about his cock in her mouth and watching him work so hard not to lose it as she works her tongue around the length of him, sucking at the head to tease herself as much as him. She wants to fuck him. That’s how she wants this to end.

The hand in her hair startles her and she doesn’t really get the option to decide whether she likes it or not before Jack’s yanking her head up and off his cock. It’s fast enough that she gasps, the sharp pain definitely not wholly pleasant. Her scalp tingles as she reaches up and wraps a hand around his wrist. His hand releases immediately, fingers trailing sloppily down her cheek.

“Sorry,” he gasps and it sends an odd fission through her. Jack isn’t the apologizing type. “Fuck, I was going to come in your mouth.”

She thinks about that for a moment, sits back a bit on her knees. Jack’s hand drops to the sheet, dead weight for a moment before he throws it over his eyes. His chest is flushed bright red and blotchy, like he gets after a good skate and Connie, well. Connie wants.

“I want you to come inside me,” she says, a little dazed by it all.

His hips buck up into nothing as he swears and the hand he doesn’t have over his face goes white-knuckled with his grip on the sheets. “Fuck, Connie, you can’t just throw that at a dude-”

She’s already reaching for the condom, stretching out over his body. She catches it in her fingers the same time she feels him wrap an arm around her waist and tug. She collapses on top of him with a quiet ‘oomph’ he echoes.

“Jesus, you’re heavy.” But he’s leaning in to kiss her like he really couldn’t care less. His hands are moving restlessly over her body again, squeezing her hamstrings, tracing the way the muscle cuts across her back. She lets him dominate the kiss, lets him touch her however he wants for a few moments before pulling away and sliding down his body, the condom still in her hand.

She knows what he’s expecting. He’s even dropped his head back to the pillows in anticipation of it and Connie grins, predatory. She’ll give it to him, straddle his hips and sink down on his cock because she wants to, but his ‘again’ is ringing in her head, the desperation he’d used to yank her mouth off before he really could come. She can’t stop the way her body trembles and she holds her breath as she leans over him, letting him wait for it. She wants to hear him snap at her, wants to hear that pissy tone of voice that’s earned him the diva handle.

“Jesus, what the hell are you- oh fuck.”

She swallows him down again, pulling off to give herself enough space to swirl her tongue around, suck maybe a little rougher than she should. He shouts and she can’t help her own moan when he shoves his hand into his mouth. She pulls off him again, obscenely, the pop loud in the room despite his moans.

“You’re kinda hot like this you know,” she says conversationally, even though her voice doesn’t sound much better than his. “Kinda desperate for it, but perfectly happy to sit there on the edge, waiting until you can get in me.”

He pulls his hand away long enough to say, “Like you’re not getting off on it too.” It’s astonishing, how he just gets it. It’s not about trying to one up each other, it’s about getting each other off, about taking each other apart. And they can both be as smug and triumphant about it as they want because it’s entirely mutual.

“And if I am?” she asks, letting herself gather saliva on her tongue to lick a messy, wet stripe up the length of him. Jack swears into his hand again and Connie kind of wishes they weren’t in a hotel, that they were somewhere much more private where she could hear him get loud. He would, she thinks, given half the opportunity. Holy fuck does she want it. Someday. Maybe this year, now that she has to get her own place. They play the Sabres early in the season she knows and-

And she can’t think like that. That’s outside of this bubble, and she has no idea whether this is something he’ll want when they’re back to being different people, when they go home, go back to being Jack Eichel, first step in a rebuild and Connie McDavid, the saviour of a franchise.

“Then you should probably get your shit together,” he retorts and there’s something in his face that makes her think he knows she’d disappeared for a minute there. She sighs, makes it sound put-upon as she rips the condom open. She keeps her hand slow and steady as she slides it down the length of him, just to see the way he shakes.

Jack’s already reaching for her as she moves, lifting herself so he can bring his legs together just a little and make it easy for her to straddle his hips. He gets one hand on her hip and she doesn’t smack him away when he reaches for his cock, helping hold himself steady as she lines herself up.

She’s wet, sure, but it’s been awhile since she’s had a cock inside her and Connie takes her time, ignoring the way Jack’s hand tightens on her thigh as she oh so slowly sinks down on him. His breath is harsh and loud as she twists her hips, pausing when the stretch becomes genuinely uncomfortable and raises up to start again.

“Fucking tease,” he gasps, but releases his cock to take her hand and twines their fingers together, folding them awkwardly at his hip. “So fucking tight, Connie, holy shit.”

That makes her laugh, the juxtaposition of the two sentences together, as she places her palm in the middle of his chest for balance. She takes him a little further this time, and a little more the next time she thrusts down. He’s very still beneath her, chest heaving and knuckles white around her hand. She thinks she should feel it, but all she can feel is the way her body opens for him, the way each press of her hips makes her feel like she could just sit here for a while, take him in, rock her hips the slow, thorough way she wants.

It’s not in the cards though. They do have breakfast and they’re both definitely going to have to shower. She squeezes around him on her next press down and gasps when he swears, thrusting up into her.

“You’d better be fucking close,” he growls and Connie laughs, definitely too steady if the way his eyes narrow are any indication. A moment later he’s sliding his hand between her thighs and she gasps as he finds her clit and presses and circles, exploring and feeling out where she’s stretched open around his cock. She can’t help pausing to lean forward and moan into his mouth as she bites at his lips.

“Can’t hold it?” she teases. “Gonna let me make you come first?” She twists her hips as she says it, gets them both just right. He pushes up into her, helpless, and Connie chokes on air. Jack laughs, breathless and triumphant like he knows he’s getting to her now, working her just as high as he is, riding that edge where it’s so good, but it could be just that little bit better.

She pushes up and sinks down again, hard, just as he’s lifting up and pressing with his fingers. She’d known the challenge would do it and she lets herself topple forward with the orgasm, burying her face in his neck.

His sticky hand is in her hair when she surfaces and she wrinkles her nose. But he’s also pliant and languid, his fingers scratching at her scalp in a way that kind of makes her feel like a petted cat. Their other hands are still linked together and Connie lets herself close her eyes and revel in it for a moment, breathing in the feel of him. She feels him turn his nose into her ear, nuzzles a little and Connie sighs.

“We have breakfast,” she says, even though she doesn’t move. His hand twitches and squeezes hers and she gets the distinct feeling that if they could, he’d be happy to stay here. She swallows and tries to burrow in closer as a reflex, tries to shove down the emotion climbing her throat.

Her blaring alarm interrupts the silence and calm, and she can feel reluctance in the way he untangles his fingers from her hair. She curls in for a moment, then uses her free hand to push herself up. “Shower?”

They shower in silence, but Connie can feel something else in the air, in the way his soapy hands move over her body. Jack throws on his sweats while Connie digs out fresh clothes. They have time because Connie likes getting up early, getting down to the lobby before anyone else. She sits on the bed to put on her socks and shoes, when something hits the bed beside her.

Jack’s phone.

She blinks up at him for a moment, utterly still.

He shrugs, defiant. “Should probably have your number. You know, since I saw you naked.”

Connie laughs and shakes her head but catches the way Jack smiles back out of the corner of her eye. She’s surprisingly careful, double checking her name, her phone number, and the nickname she can’t help typing in, if only because of the way he uses ‘McJesus’ ironically, sarcastically to get her attention.

Like he needs help getting her attention.

She hands the phone back to him, watches his thumb brush the edge of the screen. He huffs, but doesn’t seem inclined to change a damn thing. Connie goes back to her shoes until she hears him say, “Hey.”

Her head comes up and there’s a click of the camera. Jack’s face says she looks stupid. “You’d better delete that.”

“No way. It’s your contact picture.”

Connie shakes her head. “You’re so dumb.”

He laughs and steps back towards her, surprises her when he tips her head up to kiss her. It’s the same slow, sweet kiss that makes her heart thump hard in her chest.

“I gotta change,” he says, his lips still brushing against hers.

She shivers. “Yeah.”

He kisses her once more, hard, pushing her head back into the palm he presses against the back of her skull. By the time she opens her eyes he’s already throwing the deadbolt and pulling open the door. He stops there, looks back at her and kind of smiles before he’s gone.

Connie shakes her head and finishes with her shoes. She’s just heading for the door when her phone vibrates in her hand. The text is from an unknown number, but when she thumbs the message open, it’s clear as day who it’s from.  

_I get a goal tonite, u let me fuck u against the wall_

Connie smiles, grins really and types back, _I’d like to see you try._

_Challenge accepted._

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now! Come visit us on [tumblr](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
